


Silver Hoop

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, this is literally just a make out fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: That damn earring. Phil can’t help but indulge in the minute they’re alone
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 154





	Silver Hoop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calvinahobbes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/gifts).

> Cal wanted a make out fic with the hoop and honestly, that’s valid

It’s been well over a year of Dan sporting his new style of a single earring dangling on his left side, and yet the effects still haven’t worn off. It’s teasing. Taunting in a way that Phil can’t help but indulge in the minute they’re alone. 

Maybe it’s the magpie brain part of him that feels the compulsion to play with the shiny object conveniently dangling off of his favorite person. It’s pretty in a way Dan wouldn’t have accepted a few years ago, and Phil loves the way he owns it. 

Or maybe he’ll just take any excuse to bite and lick and kiss Dan. 

It was a learning process, seeing how much he could pull it from Dan’s lobe before pleasure turned into possible flesh ripping pain. Not that Dan minded all that much, what with his self described pain kink and all. But occasionally, in the heat of the moment when Dan’s making all the right noises, he’ll take the hoop between his teeth and yank just a bit. 

Even now, while Phil is thoroughly enjoying their lazy Sunday couch make out session, he’s drawn to that tiny glint of silver in the corner of his eye. He licks a fat strip up Dan’s neck, followed by short peppering pecks up his jaw. He knows Dan knows what comes next. He knows Dan appreciates the attention more than he lets on. How rarely he wears his own merch full of studs in lieu of the small circle that’s proven to be Phil bait. 

Phil bites the shell of his ear first, making sure to let a deep breath of hot air out before he moves on to the spot right behind the lobe. Dan’s making impatient whines and pulling on his hair to lead him back to his lips, but Phil’s not done yet. 

He finally takes the earring in his mouth, using his tongue to flick it a few times before pulling with his teeth. Maybe with a bit more force than he intended. 

He’s preparing himself to hear those glorious Dan noises that will take this from a cheeky afternoon snog to them naked and panting on the living room rug. Instead, he feels a hand smacked against his head as Dan yelps. 

“Ow! Unlatch, you dolt! I think I felt a rip!” Dan’s inspecting the hole with his hand. “Phiiiiil!”

“It’s fine, you drama queen. Come here, I’ll kiss it better.” He doesn’t even see any signs of tearing, but he’ll indulge his ever theatrical boyfriend if it means getting back to it. 

He places a feather light kiss to his ear, then one to his dimple. “Better?”

Dan’s doing his best at a _I’m trying to be cross with you_ face, but gives up.

“Fine, but that’s off limits the rest of the day.” He’s got a cheeky grin and Phil’s got a feeling he’s going to enjoy whatever Dan says next, “Guess you’ll just have to go lower…”

Phil smiles like he’s won a prize as he climbs off from where he was laying on top of him and kneels in front of the couch. “I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/189082606731/silver-hoop-t-527-summary-that-damn-earring) :)


End file.
